Frozen in Time
by PeKan
Summary: PERM HIATUS. He was banished after returning Sasuke during the retrieval mission. Naruto has a bloodline, he'll be a Kage in his village, and NaruSaku. Teen now, may be Mature later.
1. Prelude

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! I'm starting a new story since I sort of ran out of ideas for **_**Crushed**_**. I am NOT cancelling it. I'll just wait for a few more manga chapter to come out, but, rest assured, I will update sometime this month. This will have a pairing, and it's Sakura. I hope you like this, ideas are welcome.** **Onward!**

**-Extra note: Wrote this a few weeks ago but was too lazy to update everything. So, some of the A/N may be outdated.**

**

* * *

**

**Prelude of **_**Frozen in Time**_**.**

"Banished.." the dejected twelve year old muttered as he walked out of the gates.

"How could the council do this?" he asked himself sorrowfully.

"One day.. one day they'll regret this dearly." the blonde growled, slightly changing his facial features to that of a fox.

–_Flashback~returning with Sasuke-_

_Naruto walked towards the village with Sasuke slung on his shoulder. The tattered blonde collapsed fifty feet from the main gates._

"_Naruto!" Sakura screamed out whilst running towards him._

"_Are you okay?!" she asked him with a slightly hysterical tone._

"_I'm.." -gasp- "fine," -cough "Sakura-chan." Naruto barely made out._

"_I-I.." -cough- "fulfilled my promi––" the boy tried to say as he fell unconscious._

–_Flashback~council room-_

"_Uzumaki, you are herby banished for using Rasengan on your teammate!_" _the bitchy council member screamed at him._

_Sakura, in Naruto's defense, screamed with an agitated tone, "What the hell are you talking about, you stupid bitch?! He saved Sasuke-k--" she refrained from saying kun and continued, "from Orochimaru! Look, Sasuke stuck a Chidori through Naruto's chest!" she finished pointing at Naruto's torn shirt._

"_Bullshit!" Danzo roared, "He did that himself!"_

_The other 'idiotic' council agreed with Danzo's bullshit theory even thought they knew it was false. In Konoha, it doesn't matter what the truth is. The only thing that matters is whether or not people, well, the council members choose to agree or disagree._

_Tsunade tried to say something, but she couldn't make out any words due to her sobs and tears._

"_Fine!" Naruto screamed at them, his fox features slightly showing._

"_I'll leave within the hour. But, you'll be sorry for this." the boy said, releasing killer intent._

_Naruto walked up to Tsunade and said, "Don't worry about me, baa-chan." _

_He hugged her and exited the council room._

_-Flashback~outside of Hokage tower-_

_Sakura followed him out of the Hokage tower and called, "Naruto! Don't leave! We can solve this!"_

"_No, Sakura-chan. We can't." the boy said, barely turning with his head down._

_The pink-haired girl was shocked from his deep, unlively, careless voice._

"_Naruto.. I just.. I'm sorry for all I ever did to you. I.. I was wrong about you.." she trailed off._

_Naruto lifted his head and gave a sincere smile while saying, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I never would've held it against you. You're my comrade, my teammate, and.. my friend." _

_Tears trickled down her face and she ran up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Her tears turned to sobs._

"_Don't leave me, Naruto.." she choked out._

"_I'll never leave you, Sakura-chan. We will see each other again, I guarantee it." Naruto told her._

_After a few moments, Naruto said "I don't like it when you cry, Sakura-chan."_

_The pink-haired girl's tears and sobs stopped as she pulled away from Naruto._

_Naruto looked at her with some sadness in his eyes._

"_I promise you, we will see each other again." he sincerely said._

_Naruto leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Please take care of baa-chan for me."_

_He moved away from her and said, "See ya later, Sakura-chan."_

–_End flashback–_


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Double chapter thingy, I wanted to separate the prelude and chappy 1.**

**I hope you like this story! Onward!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 of **_**Frozen in Time.**_

"Hmm.. Where do I go now?" Naruto asked no one in particular..

'**There's Suna, kid.'** a voice in his mind said.

'_I don't think the council will let me get away that easily, they'll search for me there, Kyuubi.' _he replied while standing in sewers.

'**Well.. How about Wave?' **the beast questioned.

'_Hmm.. Wave.. That might work, thanks, Kyuubi.' _the boy said.

'**Bleh..whatever.' **the voice responded and the landscape changed to the Land of Fire.

~~~**A few days later, in Wave.~~~**

"Hey, Tazuna! Don't you got any warmer clothes? It's still freezing out here! Damned snow!" Naruto shouted to the bridgebuilder.

"Get used to it, brat." the grey haired man yelled from the kitchen.

"Ass." he muttered.

Inari giggled when he heard Naruto say this.

"Eyy, Naruto. Can you show me some ninja jutsus?" the young brown haired boy pouted.

"But..it's cold outside.." blondie pouted in return.

They were basically in a pouting competition, seeing whose bottom lip quivered and stood out the most.

"Fine! You win!" Naruto grumbled.

"Yesssssssssssssss!" Inari stated.

"Let's go." Naruto motioned as he stood near the doorway.

Inari followed after him and they left Tazuna's house.

They continued to the edge of Wave Country, near Naruto's bridge.

The sea around the bridge was frozen, icy, and cold. Very cold.

"Look, Naruto!" Inari called out from behind him.

"I can walk on the water just like you can!" Inari grinned.

"Idiot!" Naruto hissed as he saw the thin ice begin to crack.

"Don't move a muscle!" Naruto said with seriousness, making Inari know he was serious.

Naruto hopped on the ice, and ran towards Inari as fast as he could.

The ice Inari was standing on was quickly cracking as Naruto neared him.

The whiskered blonde saw that he would be fast enough to save Inari.

'_This is gonna hurt.'_ Naruto thought as he tackled Inari out into the thicker ice.

"Naruto?" the brown haired boy unsurely questioned as he saw commotion in the now-cracked puddle of icy water.

"I'm fine, Inari." the boy replied, slightly coughing.

Naruto was balancing chakra in his hands and feet to get a grip of the slippery ice. Once he gripped the ice with his chakra-infused hand, the ice around his hand slowly crawled around his skin forming a glove.

"The hell.." Naruto mumbled as he placed his other hand on the water and pushed himself out.

"We need to get home, Naruto!" Inari cried out.

"Wait.." he muttered as he was inspecting the ice glove around his hand.

"What is this?" he asked no one in particular.

Naruto tried breaking the ice off with his free hand and saw that it didn't work.

"C'mon, let's get back on the bridge." the confused blonde said to Inari.

The group was now on The Great Naruto bridge and Naruto was still inspecting his ice glove.

He tried to beat it against a thick wooden pole with no avail.

"Damnit.." Naruto mumbled.

Inari gave a questionable look and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This.. this ice glove just won't come off." Naruto replied waving his frozen hand in front of Inari's face.

'**Push chakra out your hand, kid.' **a familiar voice told him.

'Huh? I'll try.' he responded while he stood in the sewers.

Naruto pushed chakra out of his hand and the ice morphed into a cylindrical shape and slipped off his hand. When it hit the floor, it instantly shattered.

"Strange.." Naruto mumbled, not only because of the ice shattering _now_, but because the cold stopped bothering him.

He snapped out of his thinking and said, "Let's go home, Inari."

As they walked to the bridge builder's house, Naruto was in deep thought. He was wondering about the strange ice that was engulfing his hand. Naruto suddenly froze, his eyes widened.

'_Haku.. You could control ice.. But didn't you say it was a kekkei genkai?' Naruto pondered._

'**It is a kekkei genkai, and you do possess it, kit." **the voice went through his mind.

'_But, Kyuubi, how is that possible?' _the boy asked the fox.

'**Your parents, dumbass. Seriously, how stupid can you be? Kekkei genkai come from your parents.'** the beast roared at him.

'_Okay, okay! No need to yell! So, how can I learn to use this kekkei genkai, Kyuubi?' _the blonde asked again.

'**Find someone that came from Kirigakure or scrolls, you imbecile!' **the voice rang through the sewers.

'_Okay! Geez! It was just a question. No need to be a ass!' _Naruto stated.

Naruto noticed that Inari had gotten farther down the road, and he ran to catch up.

The group finally reached Tazuna's house and Naruto had some questions.

"Tazuna! Are there any Kiri shinobi living here?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Kiri shinobi? Let's see... Oh! Yes, there is! A man by the name of Kensei Ninjin." Tazuna replied carelessly.

"Where does he live?" Naruto asked, barely holding his excitement.

"Ugh.. At the northeast edge of town." the grey haired man stated.

"Thanks!" the blonde rushed out of the house, his clothes still completely wet from his encounter with the freezing water.

"Why?" Tazuna asked, not picking his head up from the newspaper.

"..Naruto?" he continued to question.

After a few moments, he muttered "..Impatient brat."

Naruto ran on rooftops, getting some insult along the way. He just brushed them off and continued. After about 20 minutes, Naruto had stopped in the northwest district.

It was pretty plain. Some wooden shacks and houses scattered across. It was as lively as the other part of town, there were only some blacksmiths. This side of Wave seemed to be more icy, since the sea water was slightly more frozen then where he had fallen in.

Naruto asked some blacksmiths where this Kensei Ninjin was located. Most didn't know, one pointed towards the farthest house out, it was pretty plain.

Naruto walked up to the door and started knocking.

"Bleh.. Whose tharr?" a voice called out from the inside.

"Umm.. My name is Naruto Uz–" he started but was interrupted by, "I don't give a shit!"

"But, sir.. I have some questions about Kirikagure's extinct kekkei genkai. Please answer them." Naruto pleaded.

A sigh was heard from the inside. Then, the sounds of locks opening.

A dark haired man in a navy blue and black ninja attire, no older than 30, asked, "What do you want kid?" Kensei asked.

"I'll show you." the blonde blankly said as he walked up to the sea.

"Look, Kensei-san." Naruto said as Kensei raised an eyebrow.

"The sea is very impressive, son." the man sarcastically stated.

Naruto sighed and placed his hand on the ice. The ice started to crawl around Naruto's hand, continually crawling up his arm until he removed it. Now, Naruto, having the ice partially up his forearm, walked up to Kensei.

"This is what I want answered, Kensei-san." Naruto stated while waving his arm in front of Kensei.

The dark-haired man's eyes widened. "No.. It can't be.." "Impossible!" he continued to say in his shock.

A few minutes later, the man had gotten over his shock and asked, "What did you say your name was, kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." was his full reply.

"Uzu..maki?" the man asked, again shocked.

"Yeah.. Why?" Naruto said, confused.

Kensei flashed a big grin and said, "Come on in, kid."

The interior of the house was plain and clean. A kitchen with a wooden dining table, seating up to two. The living room had a couch and some books. The rest of the house was hidden in the staircase leading up and the staircase leading down.

"So, do you know anything about your parents, kid?" the man asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Hmm.. Well let's see. Do you know anything about the Uzumaki's?" Kensei questioned.

Naruto again shook his head.

Kensei shrugged and said, "I think I know who your parents are, boy."

"Who!?" Naruto asked with anticipation.

"Kushina Uzumaki.. and Minato Namikaze." the man blankly stated.

Naruto's eyes widened and now it was his turn to enter a state of shock.

"M-Minato N-Namikaze?" the blonde stuttered as Kensei nodded his head.

"No.. He was the Yondaime Hokage!" the boy slightly screamed.

"Yes, nii-san was the Yondaime Hokage. And, I must say, you look very much like him." Kensei said.

"Nii-san?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, nii-san trained me quite a bit, I even have some of his jutsu scrolls." Kensei said in a happy tune.

"But.. I don't understand.." Naruto said as some tears streamed down his face.

"Don't understand what, kid?" the confused man asked.

"W-why would my own father seal the Kyuubi in me!?" the whiskered boy stuttered, not caring he revealed a S class secret.

"The Kyuubi, eh?" Kensei asked, "So, you're a jinchuuriki, huh?"

"Yeah." the boy replied shortly.

"So you're from Konoha, kid?" The man continued interrogating Naruto.

"Was, they banished me." the boy sadly replied.

The man just sighed and wondered, "How would you like me to train you, boy?

Naruto's face lit up and he asked, "Really?!"

"Yes, really. First, let's continue speaking about your parents." the man said.

"Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki, she was a beautiful woman with red hair." Kensei stated.

"She was quite the swordsman and ninjutsu user." the man continued.

Kensei continued speaking about Naruto's parents, how great and powerful they were.

"Also, kid, some of the clans, including the Uzumaki's, in Kiri had that ice kekkei genkai." he said as he pointed toward's Naruto's frozen hand-forearm.

"How about we start training, kid?" Kensei asked and continued, "Follow me."

Naruto followed Kensei down the stairs. They ended up in the basement, one filled with dust, scrolls, and boxes.

"Kid, these are some of your father's jutsus" he said as he pointed toward a pile of scrolls.

"And, those are some Hyoton scrolls, some your mother's." he pointed towards another stack.

Naruto was glancing around the mysterious room when Kensei brought a five foot box to him.

"This was your mother's.. she asked me to give it to her child if she ever had one. Sorry, kid. But I didn't know you even existed." the man admitted.

"Open it up and check it out." he said as he flicked the dumbfounded boy.

Opening the longe rectangular box, there was a sword in it.

Naruto stared at this sword in amazement, scanning every bit of it.

The sword had a remarkable ice-colored hilt. The guard was like a pure black shuriken stuck on it. The blade was around three or four inches thick and had a light ice-colored tint to it. Uzumaki was carved in the blade (not side-to-side, but up-to-down), but the letters were a pure silver that almost blended into the blade.

He gulped and asked, "This is for me?"

Kensei nodded and gave a smile at the boy's reaction.

"This is a very powerful sword, it was passed down from generation to generation. This sword can only truly be wielded when you hear its calls to you. The call has been said to be the spirit of an ice dragon thousands of years old. " Kensei told the boy.

"Before I give it to you, remember one thing," the man began as Naruto looked up to him, "guard it with your life."

"Hai, Kensei-sensei." Naruto said with a formal tone.

"Well, lets go start training outside, grab your blade."

Naruto did as he was told and lifted the four and a half foot sword of out the box. He strapped the sword to his black and followed the man outside.

"Okay, kid. Begin with telling me what jutsus you can use." Kensei commanded him as they stood outside.

"Well.. Let's see.. There's Kage Bunshin, Kuchiyose, Rasengan..--" the blonde recollected.

"Woah, woah. Who taught you Rasengan?" Kensei enquired.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said as if it was nothing.

"Really, now? Your godfather didn't tell you anything about your heritage?" Kensei asked since he was a tad confused.

"Ero-sennin's my godfather?" Naruto pondered.

"Erm, that's right. But we'll talk about that later," Kensei said, "We'll work on your Rasengan."

"Alright, Kensei-sensei. What do I do with it?" the blonde asked.

"Show me your Rasengan, kid." the dark haired man commanded.

Naruto created a clone and did as he was told.

"What the hell? Can't you make it in one hand?" Kensei asked, slightly annoyed.

"No." the boy sighed.

"Okay, look here. I am not teaching you a thing unless you learn to form Rasengan without one of those damned clones." the man sternly said to his student.

"But I can't! The Kyuubi interferes with it." he tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" Kensei roared at him, "Do you want to be my student or not?!"

"Hai, Kensei-sensei. How can I improve my control?" Naruto questioned.

"Well.. First, I assume you can climb trees and walk on water, correct?" Kensei asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Good, now then. **Doton: Spikes!**" Kensei called out as a rectangular twenty foot area had transformed into eight inch long very, very sharp spikes.

"Now, watch this." Kensei commanded as he removed his shoes and walked across the spikes.

"What's so special about that?" Naruto questioned.

A tick mark appeared on Kensei's head and he screamed, "Take off your shoes and you try it!"

Naruto did as he was told, walked up to the box of spikes, and was about to step on the spike.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped.

"Not as easy as it looks, eh?" the man smugly questioned.

"Could've warned me." Naruto muttered.

"So, here's what ya gotta do." Kensei began explaining, "You push chakra into your feet, just as if it was water. But, one difference. It takes more control. You either push chakra out your foot around the spike so you 'hover' on it, or you push it on the spot where the spike contacts and you shield yourself from the pain. This is an extremely difficult thing to do and it will be hard and gruesome. It took me a year to master."

Naruto decided to attempt pushing chakrai where the spike contacts his foot. He began to focus chakra in his foot and tried to step on the spike as he yelped.

'_This is gonna hurt.' _he told himself.

A few days had passed, Naruto show some progression. He had finally been able to stand on the spikes with both feet without slipping to his death. Kensei saved him on those occasions many, many times the past few days.

"Alright, kid. Time to tell you a secret. Make a Kage Bunshin." Kensei ordered.

"Umm, okay." Naruto said and did as he was told.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Kensei called out.

The clone Kensei motioned the clone Naruto to follow him behind the house.

-poof- -splash-

Two sounds come from behind the house as the clones dispersed.

"Now, kid, what did they talk about?" Kensei questioned.

"You said you don't train failures." Naruto blankly stated and gasped.

"How did I know that?!" Naruto excitedly questioned.

"You have the ability to use Kage Bunshins to their full extent, Naruto." Kensei explained, "The knowledge they receive gets passed down to you."

"Now, Make as many clones as you can." the man ordered.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto called as two thousand clones appeared.

"Wow, you're not gonna make this easy on me are you?" Kensei said as he transformed the whole acre field into spikes. Sharp spikes. Very sharp spikes.

"Clones!" Kensei started, "You try to walk across the spikes!"

The clones did as they were told and began their practicing.

Smoke and the sound of clones dispelling was heard all around. In total, the clones lasted for half an hour as the real Naruto sat back and collected all the information and experience that he recieved from the clones.

"Alright, now that your clones are gone, see how much you've improved." Naruto's sensei ordered.

Naruto stood on the spikes and managed to make a few steps equal to a five foot distance before tripping. Kensei appeared right beside Naruto and held him up, preventing him from falling on the spikes.

"Good job, kid." he sincerely said.

Naruto gave a weary smile and fell into unconsciousness.

Two hours passed and Naruto awoke, feeling some of his strength return.

"Kensei-sensei?" Naruto said as he got off his master's sofa and walked out the house.

"Oh? You're up already?" Kensei questioned.

Naruto nodded and asked if they continued the training.

"You sure?"

Naruto once again nodded and created around one thousand five hundred clones.

Poofs were once again heard all around, smoke covering the terrain.

Naruto continued to absorb information since Kensei told him he wouldn't be able to protect Naruto if he fell because of the area being crowded with clones.

These bunshins lasted for around twenty-five minutes.

Kensei asked Naruto if he felt strong enough to keep going.

"What if I tap into some of the Kyuubi's power?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Kid.. Are you sure?" Kensei unsurely asked.

Naruto nodded his head and kensei agreed.

Naruto's facial features changed, his eyes became red, his whiskers darker, and his teeth larger. His nails grew, and a red aura with a tail engulfed him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto roared in a deeper voice creating three thousand clones.

As he summoned the clones, his fox features disappeared and he tipped over while the training clones poofed out of existence in the timespan of two hours.

"This kid.." Kensei muttered as he carried the boy inside his house.

**End of Chapter 1!

* * *

**

**How did you like it? Review!

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, so I was really bored when I decided to write so much. Don't really expect the chapters to be 7 pages long, people. It took like 3-4 hours to write it. I hope you liked it, though!**


End file.
